Sam's Sexy Birthday
by FourHourShower
Summary: It's Sam's Birthday! As a present, Cat offers, well, HERSELF to Sam for one night only. Sam has a blast. Cat bites her lip. Steamy Puckentine scenes. X-rated and Kinky. Strictly 18-plus.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the M-Rated sequel to my older PG-Rated story "Sam's Sweet Birthday." No, Cat's surprises for Sam's birthday doesn't end with just a belly-burstin' breakfast and a pair of nunchuks. Nope. Cat's got something more... "fan-fictiony"... planned for the evening.**

 **Fair notice: Our M-Rated story actually begins with just some playful flirty show-inspired innuendo to ease us into the night. A little Sam & Cat - inspired foreplay if you will. Click through to Chapter 2 and beyond for the "Scenes", you sickos. Just for you, each chapter will become a little more steamier, and a LOT more kinkier, with gradually building S&M scenes courtesy of Sam Puckett's abrasive approach towards sex.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **(Chapter 1)**

Sam is in the living room messing around with the new nunchucks Cat gave her for her birthday, practicing the moves she's seen in kung fu movies over the years with despicably poor form. Cat walks into the living room, cautiously avoiding the twirling nunchucks, and calmly sits on the couch.

CAT: "Sam? Believe it or not, I still have one more surprise for your birthday."

SAM: "More?"

CAT: "Yep. Come, come." (Cat pats the seat cushion next to her)

Sam sits down right next to Cat.

CAT: "There's still this note from your _secret admirer_. Look." (Cat hands Sam a folded note)

SAM (reading): " _From your secret admirer, Hapy Birthday. There's a surprise sitting right before your eyes. Please, Please, PLEASE do with her as you wish tonight, no matter how far your imagination may take you. Happy Birthday, Mistress. From your obediently faithful... and DESPERATELY willing Secret Admirer."_

Cat, her knees pressed together, her hands folded on her lap, looks at Sam, with a kittenish smile, batting her eyelashes.

SAM (looking around the couch, excitedly): "Where is it?"

CAT (a little sternly): "Where is _what?"_

SAM: "Where's the _surprise?"_

CAT: "...It's ME!"

SAM: "...Oh. ...(realizing) OHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Cat giggles.

SAM: "Innnnterrrestiiiing..."

CAT: "Yep. 'Til midnight, I'm all yours, baby! To do as you please! Whaddya say? How 'bout it?"

SAM: "Hmm. Not sure if I should be a little turned on... or a little freaked out."

CAT: "Both!"

SAM: "...I dunno..."

CAT: "Come on, Sam. You could do whatever you want with me! It'll be fun!"

SAM: "Whatever I want, eh? Well... In _that_ case, first order of business? Mama needs to do some _shopping."_

CAT: " _Shopping?_ Where?"

SAM: "At the sex-toy shop."

CAT: " _SEX_ Toy shop? What goes on in _there?_ Does Ken and Barbie play Naked Twister while Mr. Potatohead tries on... _Mrs._ Potatohead's _clothes?"_

SAM: "... _Something_ like that."

 **(Picture Collage)**

* * *

Cat's too scared to go to the sex shop with Sam, so Cat waits at home for Sam to bring home some surprises. At the sex shop, Sam strolls down the aisles, casually filling her shopping basket with all sorts of novelty costumes, dildos, lubes, vibrators, cuffs and collars and whips, oh my.

SAM: "And a little bit of thiiiiiis, And a little bit of thaaaaaaat..."

Sam approaches the checkout counter. A typical Dan Schneider-show loser-type fat guy starts ringing up her purchases.

LOSER CASHIER GUY: (eyeing all of Sam's purchases) "Wow. You're a real heavyweight."

SAM: (looking the guy up and down) "... right back at you."

LOSER CASHIER: "Okay. And your total comes out to sixty nine sixty nine."

SAM: "... You're shitting me, right?"

LOSER CASHIER GUY: (looks side to side shifty eyed, leans in, whispers) "That can be arranged..."

Sam makes a grossed out face.

SAM: (suddenly, explosively) "SECURITY!"

A security guard walks over to the checkout.

SECURITY GUARD: "What seems..."

Sam just grabs the taser out of the security guard's holster and zaps the cashier with it right in the heart. He yelps and falls to the floor like a sack of bricks. Sam puts the taser back into the security guard's holster.

SAM: "Thanks." Sam picks up her shopping bags, and walks away.

* * *

 **Back home:**

Cat is in the kitchen as Sam enters, kicking the front door shut behind her.

SAM: "I'm _baaaack._ And look what I got for you to _wear."_

Sam pulls out a furry novelty cat tail out of her shopping bag.

CAT: "Vermin?"

SAM: "It's a Tush Tail!"

CAT: "I already _have_ a Tush Tail just like that."

SAM (devilishly): "Nope. Not like _this_ one."

CAT: "I don't know how I'm even supposed to put this on. Where's the belt?"

SAM: "There _is_ no belt."

CAT: "What's that on the end?"

SAM: "It's a plug."

CAT: " _What_ does it plug?"

SAM: "... Your butt."

CAT: "My _butt?!"_

SAM: "...I'm afraid so, Cat."

Cat looks at the TushTail, and then up to Sam with worry on her face.

SAM: "It's a new model. It'll still wag when it reads your heart rate changing . It'll just.. read it somewhere _else._ "

CAT: (worriedly) "Hmm... I don't know..."

SAM: "Oh come on Cat. You said you were up to do whatever I wanted for my birthday."

CAT (trying to regain her composure): "Alright Sam. I'm sticking by my word. If that's all you want for your birthday, then that's what you're _getting."_

SAM: "Who said that was _all_ I wanted?"

CAT (looking a little nervous again): "You mean... there's more in that bag?"

Patting the shopping bag in her hand gently, Sam nods with a cute, mischievous smile.

CAT: "Oh boy."

 **(laugh track)**

* * *

 **Things get too sick for Nick in Chapter 2. Stay tuned!**


	2. Chapter 2

**It starts off sweetly, until Cat meets Mistress Sam.** **Fair Warning:** **Things get a little more... taboo... as the night goes on...**

* * *

 **(Chapter 2)**

Sam takes Cat by the hand and leads her into their shared bedroom, where Sam immediately drops the pink shopping bag onto Cat's bed, and gently shuts the door behind them. She presses in real close to Cat's body, looking deep into her roommate's eyes. As their mouths cautiously move nearer, both girls let out little involuntary breathy giggles. Sam, to Cat's delight, gently begins pecking Cat's soft little lips. As their eyes close, their lips begin to open. And as their tongues slowly, shyly introduce themselves to eachother, Sam presses her hands up against Cat's soft pink sweater. Her chest feels so small and warm in Sam's hands. Sam can feel Cat's tiny hands beginning to grab a hold of her hips over her jeans.

Sam quietly lifts her friend's pink sweater up. Cat obediently holds her arms over her head as Sam tugs the sweater over her head, and pulls it away from Cat's thin arms. Sam pauses for a second to admire her roomate standing before her, timid and vulnerable, in her tiny white A-bra.

SAM: "Take off your pants, kitty cat."

Cat does as she's told, sliding her black pants down her legs, revealing her little white panties hiding underneath. Before Cat can kick her pants away from her ankles, Sam takes her roommate into her arms, holding her body close, and kisses her lips a bit more vigorously this time. Still lip-locked, and with Cat still pantsed around the ankles, Sam leads Cat away in short funny little steps by the elbows from her pink princess side of the bedroom, and slowly towards Sam's rough, utilitarian, dark-alleyway-looking side of the bedroom. Sam lets go of her strong kiss, but still holds Cat firmly in her arms, and looks her roomate in the eyes.

Cat smiles and lets go of a short little laugh "Heh."

Sam makes a tiny smirk with a quick single chuckle "Hmf" under her breath. Sam's sinister eyes narrow, and she gently pushes Cat's little body onto Sam's messy bed. Cat lands backwards with a "poof".

Sam crawls on top of her roommate, and pins her arms down on to the mattress by the wrists.

"A-Heh. I knew this would happen eventually." remarks Cat playfully.

Sam's mouth begins kissing Cat Valentine's neck. As her mouth moves down towards Cat's collarbone, Sam feels Cat's body begin to squirm beneath her weight. Sam uses her bodyweight to pin down her roommate in place. Sam can hear, and feel, Cat taking in a long, deep breath, before slowly deflating her lungs again underneath her.

Sam's lips inch downward to the top of Cat's chest. Just before Sam teasingly arrives at Cat's breast, Sam moves upwards again, towards Cat's neck, pecking her chin, up her jawline, and begins nibbling and softly sucking on Cat's ear. She can hear a quick, quiet moan creaking nearby from inside Cat's throat.

With one last soft peck near her ear, Sam rises up off the bed. Cat opens her eyes, sits up and looks up at her roommate. "Stay there" says Sam, pointing her finger. Cat watches Sam as she coolly walks through the room. Sam slows down for a sec, slyly looking back, and smiles, kind of enjoying the fact that her roommate's eyes are admiring her figure as she steps across the bedroom. Sam places her hands and one knee on top of Cat's mattress, and crawls for the shopping bag full of sex-toy goodies. Sam reaches into the shopping bag. She pulls out a pair of red leather wrist cuffs cuffs and a matching little red collar with a leash. Cat's eyebrows pop upwards, and her mouth jumps open with a tiny inhaling of surprise.

Cat, feeling vulnerable with her pants around her ankles, sitting only in her underwear in Sam's messy lion's den, watches Sam's teasing, if not menacing eyes as the blonde lioness slowly approaches. A smirk appears across Sam Puckett's mouth as she arrives at the foot of her bed, and her hands gently, smoothly, reach out towards Cat's thin, fragile neck.

She gently wraps the red collar around Cat's neck, and buckles it snugly, but not too tightly. Sam then coolly begins to unbuckle the little red leather wrist cuffs, one at a time.

"Gimme your hand." orders Sam, calmly. Cat obediently holds out her hand. Sam wraps the red leather cuff around her partner's wrist, buckling it securely in place.

"The other one." Cat dutifully complys. She holds up her other wrist for her master. Sam quietly covers Cat's wrist with the cuff, buckling it securely, patting it twice with the palm of her hand.

"Now, stay where you are."

Cat waits on the bed, pants around her ankles, only in her bra and underwear. She looks down at her leash and wrist cuffs with a little confusion in her eyes.

Sam fetches for the bag of goodies yet again, and this time pulls out the TushTail, along with a little bottle of lubrication. Sam pops open the bottle, and squeezes clear creamy liquid into the palm of her hand. Sam rubs the shiny, squeaky lube generously all over the plug end of the Tush Tail, rubbing the palm of her hand in a circular motion over the top, and stroking the short thick rubber phallus up and down, drenching it until it shines under the light. She walks back towards her new pet, who is waiting nervously on her mistress' bed.

Sam grabs hold of Cat's leash, and gently guides Cat's upper body towards her until Cat is positioned on all fours on Sam's mattress.

Sam grabs at the waist band of Cat's panties, and pulls them up, giving her slave girl a tight, but gentle little wedgie. "Oooh" Cat winces involuntarily, making Sam laugh. Mistress Sam then pulls the waist band down, until it's just underneath Cat's buttocks. Sam begins to tease Cat's anus with the slick, slippery plug end of the Tush Tail. Grabbing the waist band with her other hand, Mistress Sam pulls Cat's panties down forcefully, rolling them down her smooth thighs, completely exposing Cat's bottom in her compromising all-fours position.

"Jeez! Buy a girl a drink first!" shouts Cat, half jokingly, half angrily. "You're a good girl, Kitty Cat," remarks Sam "Good girls don't drink. But they _do_ , however, _obediently_... do as they're told. Riight?" Sam gently presses the Tush Tail plug into Cat's butt. "Hmm..." Cat begins to look confused "I'm not sure exactly where you're going with this..." Cat's eyelids suddenly squeeze shut as she bites her lip "Oh that's where." (laugh track) The plug slides in smoothly, but requires just an extra bit of push from Mistress Sam's masterful hands to pop it in fully past Cat's threshold. The furry brown-orange tail hangs securely from Cat's bum, her sphincter clenching shut, holding the fatter middle section of the rubber butt plug inside of her. Sam laughs as she takes the tail in her hand, shaking it around, and tugs on it a little. It won't pop out of Cat's body unless Mistress Sam pulls it out purposefully.

Sam takes hold of the leash, and gently leads Cat off of the bed and back on to her feet. Cat's face looks visibly nervous.

SAM: "You okay?"

CAT: "Uhh... I think so."

SAM: "Are you sure?"

CAT: "Yeah I'm fine."

SAM: "Alright Cat, I'm gonna be turning the heat up a bit from here on out okay?"

CAT: (rubbing her arms, nodding her head) "You know, it _is_ a bit chilly in here without my pants."

SAM: "Okay, your safe word is 'Oxnard'."

CAT: "Oxnard!"

SAM: "Y... don't _say_ it _yet!_ "

CAT: "Sorry."

SAM: " _Never_ say the word until you absolutely 100% mean it. If I make you feel _really_ uncomfortable, in _any_ way, and you _absolutely_ need me to stop, then just say Oxnard."

CAT: "Got it! Oxnard!"

SAM: "Y... (getting a little frustrated) yes. Oxnard. But _only_ in an emergency, okay?"

CAT: "Kay Kay..."

Sam waits, looking at Cat, expecting her to say it again...

CAT (looking worried): "..."

SAM (expectantly): "..."

CAT: "Why not just say 'stop' then?"

SAM: " _Because_ , saying 'stop' is part of the _fun!_ The _excitement_. The _danger_. You can pretend to _beg_ me to stop what I'm doing to you, knowing full well that I actually won't. That is, not until you use the safe word."

CAT: "Kay kay. Got it. Only if I _really_ want to stop, then I'll say Oxnard!"

Sam looks at Cat impatiently.

Cat looks at Sam, smiling.

Sam walks slowly towards her, menacingly, seriously. Sam's expressionless, yet sultry eyes move in closer towards Cat's. With her right hand, Sam grabs a handful of Cat's hair, and pulls ever so gently on it. Cat tilts her head, trying to look away. With her left hand, Sam guides Cat's chin slightly upwards, forcing direct eye contact once again.

Cat looks innocently up into her stern roommate's eyes. Suddenly, Cat's Tush Tail starts wagging and meowing. "MWA! MWA!"

Sam's eyebrow raises slightly, incredulously.

CAT: (shyly) "...I... kind of... _like_ it... when you're mean to me."

A soft, sinister smile gently spreads across Sam Puckett's face.

* * *

 **...And Mistress Sam is _definitely_ a big meanie. We'll explore Cat Valentine's guilty pleasure in more detail next chapter. Stay tuned, sickos... **


	3. Chapter 3

**In the last chapter we learned that Cat has a thing for being bullied around.**

 **In this chapter we'll learn that Mama** **has a thing for knees.**

 **What a bunch of weirdos.**

 **Fair Warning: Sam is verbally- and somewhat physically- abusive to Cat in this and the next chapter. Remember, this is consensual. Cat expects, and _wants_ Sam to bully her around tonight, and Sam has no intention of actually causing injury to Cat in any way. Both ladies are merely role-playing for fun. Sexual fun, but fun nonetheless. Enjoy! **

* * *

**(Chapter 3)**

"Take your bra off." orders Sam. Cat hesitates. "Now, please." directs Sam. Cat's eyebrows furrow up a bit and she begins to speak. "Sam-"

Sam reaches over to Cat's body, and grabs hold of the back of her bra. Sam forcefully pushes Cat face down onto the bed, undoes Cat's bra herself, and throws it to the floor. Sam picks up Cat by the upper arms, her little tanned boobs jiggling freely underneath in front of her as she's forced back on to her feet. Her furry novelty Tush Tail dangles underneath her, tickling between Cat's legs. Sam grabs Cat by the buckle on her leather neck collar, bringing her face in close to her own, and gently slaps Cat's little boobie with her hand. "Ohh..." whimpers Cat.

"That's strike _one_ , little girl." warns Sam with a smile. Cat looks worried. "Test my patience again..." Sam takes Cat's nipple in between her thumb and forefinger and very gradually begins to apply pressure. Cat's eyes close tightly, wincing uncomfortably. "...And you'll make this a _looooooong_ night for the both of us. Understand?" Cat nods quickly.

"Now, get on your knees, unbuckle my belt, and slide Mama's pants down. SLOWLY."

Cat dutifuly complys. She lowers herself to her knees and her fingers begin to undo the buckle of her Mistress' belt. Cat pulls the belt away from Sam's waist and puts it down on the floor.

"Actually..." Sam blurts out "Give that belt to me." Sam holds her hand open, her fingers making a "come hither" motion. Cat picks it up, and hands it over worriedly. Sam smiles. "Don't worry. If you're a good girl, I won't have to use it. Now open my pants."

Cat's fingers undo the front button of Sam's pants, and then pull down the front zipper. Cat can see Sam's black boy shorts peeking out from behind it.

"Shall I take them off for you?" asks Cat.

"Yes, you may."

Cat's fingers grab on to the waist of her mistress' pants, and slides them down her legs, revealing Sam's smooth, pale legs.

Sam, in her black boy shorts, pulls her pants fully off away form her legs, and takes a seat on the edge of Cat's bed like she's royalty, claiming her territory, all the while looking Cat directly in her little eyes.

"Hug my legs and kiss Mama's knees." Cat, from on her knees, does as she's told.

"You _do_ have hot knees, Mama." remarks Cat, between kisses.

"Do you love them?"

"I love them, Mama."

Sam pets Cat's hair nurturingly, smiling, as her little red-haired slave kisses, sucks, and slobbers all over her mistresses' knees.

"Kiss a little inside my knees, too. And come a little higher." Cat does as she's told, kissing and licking Sam's knee and lower thigh.

"Mmm." Sam closes her eyes. Her other hand reaches down, rubbing herself from over the black fabric of her underwear. She feels Cat's warm tiny hands pressing into her calves, and moving up her thighs.

"Kiss Mama's knees, and rub your face in them." Cat obeys her commands. "Oooh, you _need_ Mama, don't you kitty cat?"

Cat very quietly suppresses a laugh, secretly hiding a "what a weirdo" face in Sam's legs as she's busy working.

Sam, in her own headspace, tilts her head back and breathes in deeper through her nose, loving Cat's half-hearted stimulation (but stimulation nonetheless) of what is clearly an erogenous zone for Mama.

As Cat inches her way slowly up Sam's thighs, Sam stops her. "Get up, Cat." orders Sam. As Cat tries to get up to her feet, Sam takes a hold of her sub's arms, and guides Cat's naked body belly-down over Sam's knees, feeling the weight of Cat's warm tummy press down onto the tops of Sam's bare thighs.

Sam holds Cat's furry tail up out of the way in her left hand, and with the right begins to playfully smack Cat's buttocks. Cat's buttcheeks jiggle subtlely with each half-playful, half-sinister strike.

With a worried look on her face, Cat replies to each playful butt smack with short little bursts of funny Cat Valentine noises.

CAT: "Ooh! Aaaa! Oh! Ughh!"

Sam starts to run the palm of her hand up and down Cat's inner thigh. Cat lets out a little groan, and Sam smiles. When Sam gently slaps the inside of Cat's thigh, right above her knee. She feels Cat's little body tensing up on her lap. Sam slides her hand softly a little up Cat's thigh, and again gently slaps Cat's leg, this time aiming just a little bit higher. Again, Cat's body tenses up, and she lets out a little grunt followed by a sigh. Sam is absolutely loving this feeling of having a soft, loving control over her adorable roomate's warm little body.

Sam massages her palm slowly up and down Cat's thigh. Cat's breathing becomes more deeper and quicker.

SAM: (in that old-timey movie voice she does) "Hmm... found a shweet shpot, have I?"

Sam aims the palm of her hand higher up, just beneath Cat's buttocks, and gives it a half-hard slap. Cat's Tush Tail begins to wag and meows involuntarily. "Mwa! Mwa!" Cat again seems to tense up a bit, this time clenching the muscles of her butt cheeks together.

"Ugghhhh... you didn't tell me the tail would vibrate _inside_ of me, too!" says Cat.

"It _does?"_ says Sam. "Ha Ha! What? You don't like it? How does it feel?"

"UNUSUALLY PLEASANT!" says Cat, in her raspy angry-voice.

Sam, smiling, begins rubbing the palm of her hand up and down the inside of Cat's thigh even more vigorously.

"OH...!" The tail keeps wagging and meowing. Sam starts laughing.

"Mmmh... it's vibrating _harder!"_ yells Cat.

Sam, smiling, sticking her tongue out with delight, keeps going, rubbing Cat's thigh with one hand, and squeezing her little fatty butt cheeks with the other.

"Mwa! Mwa!" goes the Tush Tail on and on.

"Get up." Cat stands up. "Come here." Sam guides Cat's body down until Cat is straddled on top of Sam's right knee. Mistress Sam can feel Cat's warm pussy lips pressing down and begining to leave slipplery lady juices on Sam's lap.

Sam decies to wobble her knee around for a little bit, bucking up and down, and side to side, pressing it into Cat's groin. She hears her roomate groan, and feels Cat softly rubbing her juicing pussy against the skin of Sam's knee. Sam hears Cat breathing more heavily as Cat's hips grind, clearly using Mama Sam's knee to try to get herself off.

Cat leans in and takes Sam's head in her hands and kisses her Mistress passionately. Cat's tongue feels like a delicioius rubbery candy slipping and sliding in Sam's mouth.

Cat lets go of her kiss, and Sam watches her friend's face as she closes her eyes and rides on Sam's knee like it's a soft, gentle mechanical bull. The damn Tush Tail goes off again "Mwa! Mwa!" and Sam hears the mechanical buzzing of the vibrating butt plug coming form inside of Cat's body. Cat's eyelids clench shut and her mouth opens to let out a pleasurable sigh.

Suddenly, Sam stops bucking her knee. Cat continues to rub herself against Sam's leg, with her eyes closed.

SAM: "Stop grinding."

Cat opens her eyes.

CAT: "Huh?"

SAM: "Stand up."

Cat looks at her lover with a bit of confusion.

CAT: "Why?"

SAM: "Because it's my birthday and I _own_ you, remember? Did I give you _permission_ to rub yourself against me like that?"

Cat looks down, thinking.

"Cat?" Cat looks sadly into Sam's eyes. "You do know that's strike _two_ , right?" Cat nods resignedly.

Sam wraps the leash around her hand with two or three twists, shortening and tightening her grip on Cat's collar. Cat, frowning a bit, dutifully rises to her feet.

Sam takes Cat by the hand, and leads Cat towards the wall. She presses Cat's back up right against it.

Cat feels the cold of the wall press against her, immediately sending a shocking cold shiver down her spine. Sam grips on to Cat's wrists, pulls her hands up to either side, and pins her roommate up against the wall. Cat feels Sam's pelvis pushing into her own, forcing Cat's buttcheeks to press into the wall, too. The cold sensation in Cat's body is uncomfortable, but so exhilarating nonetheless.

Sam's entire body, soft and warm, seems to spread all over Cat's skin somehow, and warms Cat up like a warm loving blanket, as Mama brings her body in close. Their faces brush against eachother before both young women intuitively take in eachother's warm, soft mouths again for another kiss.

Just as soon as Sam lets go of her slave's wrists, she can feel Cat's fingers grazing down her sides and down her hips. Cat's fingers begin to reach into Sam's underwear, blindly getting lost in the fuzzy hair on Mama's mons Venus. Cat's fingertips gently slide on to her Domme's labia. Her palm presses gently against Mama's hood.

Mistress Sam can't help but chuckle at Cat's stubborn, if not impulsive disobedience. Mistress Sam, with one hand, grabs hold of Cat's face, smushing her cheeks together.

SAM: "Umm... did I give you permission to touch me, little girl?"

CAT: (with her lips and cheeks smushed together) "...uhh...noooo..."

SAM: (shaking her head) "You naughty, naughty kitty. That's strike _three._ You're in _real_ trouble now." Sam takes Cat's wrist into her hand. "Come with me."

CAT: "OHH, Sam, I'm _sorry!_ "

Sam picks up the pink shopping bag and leads her roomate into the bathroom.

SAM: "Kneel."

Cat quickly and obediently kneels on the cold tiled floor.

Sam walks towards the shower, and turns on the tap, letting the warm water splash against the shower floor.

CAT: "Sam? Wh..what are you going to do?"

SAM: "I'm gonna _torture_ you. _Slowwly."_

CAT: "Sam? I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you angry. I can make it up to you."

Sam walks back towards her kneeling, naked roommate. From the pink shopping bag in her grasp, Sam pulls out a pair of chained nipple clamps, and a little padlock, and lets them dangle from her finger.

SAM: "Oh, don't worry. You will."

* * *

 **Looks like Mama is about to turn up the heat yet again for Cat Valentine, this time in the shower. Does Cat try to provoke her mistress' wrath _on_ _purpose?_ One has to wonder since after all, she _did_ admit to actually enjoying Sam's mean bossy attitude towards her. Hmmm...**

 **Be warned, in the next chapter, Mistress Sam will be taking her little red headed sub beyond mere psychological domination, but begin to explore painful S &M territory a little bit, too. And don't forget, your safe word is 'Oxnard.'**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sam Puckett is about to dish out some strict punishment on poor helpless Cat. Thankfully for Cat, she doesn't necessarily interpret this as a _bad_ thing ;) .**

 **Fair Warning: Sam physically and verbally punishes Cat in this chapter and the next, inflicting somewhat intense, but completely controlled and tolerable amounts of pain aimed at increasing Cat's, and her own, erotic tension.**

 **If BDSM isn't exactly your thing, no one will fault you for just skipping this and the next chapter and heading on over to Chapter 7. There, the roleplaying is all over and Sam cares for and cuddles in bed with Cat.**

* * *

 **(Chapter 4)**

Sam steps behind Cat, who is naked and kneeling on the bathroom floor, and gently taps the skin of her naked shoulder.

SAM: "Hands behind your back."

CAT: "Sam, I-"

SAM: "Hands behind your back!"

CAT: "Okay!"

Cat slowly positions her arms behind her. Sam impatiently takes Cat's thin little arms into her hands and holds them crossed over eachother behind Cat's back. Sam clamps the padlock shut through the metal rings on the red leather cuffs around Cat's wrists. Brusquely, Sam lifts up Cat's skinny little body by the upper arm and forcefully drags her into the shower. Sam steps in with her, and grabs the hand-held shower head.

With one hand on the temperature knob, Sam shoots the high-pressured spraying showerhead directly at Cat's body, who instinctively shrieks and bends her knee up, uncertain of the water's temperature, and completely unable to protect her exposed skin while her hands are cuffed behind her back.

Sam drenches Cat from head to toe with the shower, sadistically fluctuating the water temperature up and down. Cat crouches down to the floor, and rolls up into a ball on her side, cowering away from the cool water and trying to keep herself as warm as possible.

Sam turns off the water, and picks up Cat's wet body by her bound arms, setting her back onto her feet. Sam grabs the front of Cat's red leather neck collar tightly with her left hand, pulling her body in close to her mistress', and with her right hand, begins to smack Cat's soaking wet butt cheeks rhythmically with a gradually building, increasingly loud force. 'smack. Smack! SMACK! SMACK!'

Sam can feel Cat's body shivering in her arms. To make her sub more comfortable, mistress Sam turns on the water to lukewarm, and tenderly douses her sub with the warmer, comfortable water. Cat rests her head on Mama's shoulder and inhales deeply as her body completely relaxes under the warm flow of water.

Sam kisses Cat's cheek as she caresses her hand over Cat's tummy. Sam begins to whisper in her slave's ear.

"You okay?"

"Mmhm," Cat nods, "Yeah." whispers Cat, almost sleepily.

"You remember your safeword, right?" Sam asks softly in Cat's ear.

"I remember. I'm okay, Mama."

Sam kisses Cat again tenderly on her cheek.

"That's good, Cat. Now don't get too comfortable, now, you hear? Mama's not finished with you. Okay sweetie?"

"Kay Kay."

Sam begins to fondle Cat's breasts and nipples lovingly, all the while still giving Cat cute little kisses on her cheek and her chin. The loving caresses, however, gradually give way to gentle pinches and pulls of Cat's nipples, Sam twisting them slowly and carefully between her fingertips, vaguely applying more pressure. Cat closes her eyes, tilts her head back, and breathes deeply. In her mind, she needs to get ready, and brace herself for the ordeal she knows is coming to her. In her mind, she has no choice. In her fantasy, there's no turning back. No way to escape.

Cat can begin to hear, and feel, Sam's breathing getting heavier and harder as Sam kisses her ear. The thought, and feeling, of her complete vulnerability, and the impending total loss of control to her stronger, tougher roommate is making Cat involuntarily flex her pelvic muscles tighter. Her eyes roll back a little under her eyelids. Sam's hand pulls Cat's chin towards her face. Sam sticks her tongue in Cat's mouth. Cat can barely breathe.

When Sam finally lets go of her lover's body, she picks up the nipple clamps, and guides the thin chain connecting them around the bars of the chrome corner shower stand that's bolted to the wall. Carefully, Mistress Sam proceeds to attach the nipple clamps to each of Cat's nipples. First one is clamped, then the other. With her hands cuffed behind her back, Cat now finds herself standing in a somewhat precarious position, with her nipples essentially tethered to the corner shower stand by a thin silver chain. The pain Cat feels in her breasts isn't too intense right now, but she is afraid to make any sudden movement, for fear of pulling on the chain and increasing the tension on her sensitive nipples unnecessarily.

"Get on your knees." commands Sam. Cat winces. She knows what's coming.

Cat slowly, dutifully, bends her knee, awkwardly trying her best to lower herself with her hands cuffed behind her back, carefully trying to ease into the increasing pressure pinching down on her nipple. She straightens her legs and stands upright again. She tries lowering again, but again chickens out once the pain of the stretch becomes sharp.

"Sam, I can't!"

Sam shakes her head, and gives Cat a big, wet, and loud slap on the butt. SLAP!

"Try again."

"I can't do it, Sam."

Sam shakes her head imaptiently, and places her hands underneath Cat's arms for support.

"Try again, pussy. You can do it."

Cat lowers herself slowly again, this time with Mama's support, Cat pushes through the pain. First one knee hits the shower floor. The pinch's pressure clamps down harder onto Cat's nipple. Cat puffs her cheeks out, wincing in the sharp pressure. With Sam still supporting Cat by the armpits, Cat awkwardly shifts her other knee down beneath herself, as the other nipple now receives a sharp clamping as the pressure is increased. Kneeling fully, Cat breathes through her clenching teeth.

With the silver chain stretched taut between the corner shower stall and the tips of Cat's tender nips, Mistress Sam, smiling with her tongue sticking out, playfully begins to flick the tight stretched chains with her fingers.

"OWWWW! STOP!" Cat pleads.

"Really? Wanna use the safeword you little coward?"

"NO! OHH! STOP IT, SAM, _PLEASE!_ "

"Are you _really_ telling me what to do right now? Are you _sure_ that's a good idea?"

Sam steps behind her kneeling slave, takes hold of Cat's upper arms, and begins to _carefully_ pull them back, tightening the tense grip on Cat's nipples even harder.

"Owwwwwoo..." Cat sounds like she's about to cry. Sam lets go. With her arms locked behind her back, Cat awkwardly leans forward, trying to minimize the tautness of the chains. But even leaning forward just lifts her nipples straight up at an even more uncomfortable awkward angle. Cat's pelvic muscles are clenching. She bites her lip. Cat is breathing loudly, short and shallow.

Sam sits down on the shower floor next to her kneeling sub. Sam stuffs her hand into Cat's upper thigh, just where it connects to her pelvis. She begins to knead the area gently. Cat can feel her mistress' fingers squeeze into her buttcheek, and graze over her labia. Cat's pelvis clenches again.

"How about _now_? You give up? Wanna use the safeword?"

"Mmmhhh! Fuck you, Puckle! You can't make me say it!"

"The fuck did you just say to me? You can't _make_ me? Are you _sure_ that's how you want to speak to me?"

Sam's hand smacks Cat in the upper inner thighs a few times, and then her hand smacks Cat's pussy lips with moderate intensity five or six times.

"I don't think you're in any position to challenge me, you little pussy. You're not making this any easier on yourself by trying to be a hero."

Sam stands up, grabs the showerhead, and sprays cold water into Cat's back. Cat shrieks in shock and pain, as her involuntary spasm tugs hard on the tight chain, tugging tightly on her already tender nipples.

Sam turns off the water, watching her kneeling slave shivering helplessly with her hands cuffed behind her back. Mistress Sam turns the hot water on this time, and sprays it all over Cat's body, warming her up again. Sam crouches down on one knee next to her kneeling, vaguely shivering slave. She places her hand in between Cat's legs, and slides her middle finger inside her slave girl's wet pussy. Sam brings her crinkled-nose tough-girl face in close in front of Cat's eyes, as she fingerbangs her helpless slave.

"No one's here to help you, you understand that? Nobody's coming to save you."

Sam fingerbangs Cat hard for some thirty seconds or so, then pulls her finger out of her sub's body, and rubs her wet hand on Cat's wet clitoral hood, while her other hand reaches up, gently squeezing Cat's breasts. Each squeeze almost doubles the already sharp pinch being placed on her stretched nipples by the clamps.

"FUCK! Mmm...!" Cat struggles involuntarily. Her body feels completely lost to Sam's ruthless control, as Sam's hand continues to stimulate Cat's clitoris for a good minute. Between the pain in her breasts and the pleasure between her legs, Cat's mind feels overloaded with sensation. She closes her eyes. Sam removes her hand from Cat's crotch and stands up. Cat is left kneeling, mouth wide open, gasping for air.

Sam stands up, and reaches out of the shower for the pink sex-toy-shop bag. Cat can hear Sam fiddling with something, and Cat tries to look behind her back to see what her mistress has planned, but she physically can't. The pain of twisting her neck to look is much too severe on her breasts. Cat looks down and closes her eyes instead, trusting that whatever it is Sam is up to, she'll still have the strength to endure it.

"Stand up, weakling. It's time Mama _really_ showed you who's the boss around here."

When Sam steps back into view, Cat sees Sam's next cruel surprise. Sam has buckled a black, upward-curved Strap-on dildo around her waist, and is stroking it with a clear, squeaky lubrication.

* * *

 **Cat's ordeal must soon be over, _right?_ Or... is the worst still yet to come? :S I guess this is all for Mama to decide, now.**

 **In the next chapter, Sam continues her dominating onslaught. Surely Cat can't take much more of this, can she?**


	5. Chapter 5

**If you've been waiting for an update, I'm SO sorry for the extra long wait. I kinda lost the writing habit for a while, but now I find myself filled with determination to finish this completely bat-shit crazy story for you XD. Thanks SO much to everybody who's been enjoying this story, faving, following and commenting.**

 **In this next chapter, Mama Sam gets a little more creepy. But don't worry, Cat Valentine loves every damn minute of their strange little role-play fantasy. And there's no one in the world Cat trusts more to "play" with her in a safe and sane way than her gorgeous, yet _strange_ ,... but _gorgeous_ roommate/friend Sam Puckle.**

* * *

 **(Chapter 5)**

Sam has buckled a black, upward-curved Strap-on dildo around her waist, and is stroking it with a clear, squeaky lubrication.

"Stand up, weakling. It's time Mama showed you who's really the boss around here. Do you think you've got a problem with that, sweetheart? Do you have anything to say to me?"

Cat shakes her head silently.

To most people, Sam Puckle's mean, bullying voice should be sounding harsh and intolerable right now. But for Cat Valentine, Mama Sam's commanding, demanding voice sounds... _Familiar_. Protecting. Strong. _Comforting_. And, somehow... _Soothing_.

"No?" Sam continues, "You don't need to run your little mouth again? I see. So, little tough girl's too scared to talk all of a sudden, huh? Stand UP!"

Cat obediently rises to her feet. The feelings in her nipples change dramatically when she stands up, as the silver chain on Cat's nipple clamps, (still tethered to the wall-mounted shower stand) slackens, relieving much of their pressure and tension.

Sam steps behind Cat, and bends her forward a few degrees. Sam then carefully guides the slick strapped-on dildo into Cat's pussy from behind, and slowly begins to thrust. But with each thrust, the momentum of their bodyweight tugs on the chain, sending short sharp shocks of pain into Cat's nipples with each involuntary movement she makes.

Cat tries to keep her upper body as perfectly still as possible through the ordeal, but she just can't do it. Sam slides the dildo in and out of her, with increasing pressure, and Mama's hands are grasped tightly on to Cat's wrist-cuffed forearms. Each thrust is jolting Cat's entire body. The sudden movements becomes even more severe once Sam places her hands on her sub's hips, pounding her constantly as she pumps the black dildo rythmically into Cat's body.

Cat breathes heavily, panting in pleasure, as well as in discomfort.

"What do you say?" mocks Sam, "Do you give up?"

"MmmmMMMMHH!.." Cat whispers. "Don't stop Mama. Punish me."

Sam thrusts harder. The leather panty of the strap-on is bumping against Sam's clitoris with each thrust, making Sam feel hotter each time she pounds Cat's skinny helpless body. The momentum makes Sam push even more deep. She hears her helpless slave's soft little whimpers beneath her. This feeling of control over Cat is making Sam so horny. Sam's teeth clench as she tightens her grip on Cat's dripping wet hips.

"Holy FUCK!" Sam half-shouts under her breath. She slows down her thrusting and comes to a gradual stop. Sam pulls out of Cat's body just to calm herself down.

Sam reaches around her sub's torso, and _mercifully_ releases the nipple clamps one at a time. The sudden change in pressure feels so shockingly intense for Cat, if not more intense than any of the pain she felt before it, as the bloodflow suddenly rushes back into her nipples where the circulation had been pinched off for a good ten minutes or so.

"Awwhh! Ohhhh God!..." Cat breathes in through her clenched teeth, her entire face grimacing with the new tingling, rushing sensation in her nipples.

"Oh, my poor baby. Does that hurt?" Sam asks, half teasingly, half menacingly. "I'm so sorry, baby. Let Mama make it feel better."

With Cat's body free from the chain, Sam now takes Cat's little breasts in her hands, and caresses Cat's tender, throbbing nipples. Sam opens her mouth, and begins to lick and suck on Cat's little tits. Cat moans loudly through the weird feeling of intense discomfort mixing with the very comforting touch of Sam's warm wet mouth trying to tenderly relieve all the prior tension on her sore nipples.

Cat's body relaxes. Her head tilts back. Her eyes roll behind her closed eyelids. It feels so nice to have Mama touching her with tenderness, and completely lovingly.

Then Cat feels a tug on her wet hair.

Mistress Sam guides Cat's head down gently, laying Cat's naked wet body on the shower floor. Sam kneels down, and spreads her exhausted lovers' legs apart, wrapping her sub's thighs around her waist. Cat looks into Sam's sultry, sex-crazed eyes as she once again feels Sam's strapped on dildo slide into Cat's little body. Sam again begins to thrust slowly. The upward curve of the dildo searches blindly for Cat's G-spot. Cat's pelvis tenses up.

Cat begins to smile as Mama's body begins to lean forward into her. Seeing her tough, powerful roommate's face come in closer makes Cat feel safe. And loved. Mama's pelvis presses down against Cat's clit, rubbing into it rhythmically with each careful grind.

Sam's beautiful, full, thick blonde hair dangles just over Cat's face. Hearing Sam's sexy breathing sound clearer, and closer, Cat bites her bottom lip, winces, and tilts her head back with her eyes closed. Cat's smile widens with a pleasurable giggle.

The grinding suddenly stops.

"Shit." Thinks Cat, silently. She opens her eyes.

She has shown her hand too early. She _knows_ Mama Sam won't let her cum so easily. Sam's gonna make her pay for enjoying herself too much. Cat's breathing begins to speed up with anticipation.

Until she suddenly feels Sam's palm smothering her mouth and nose, stopping Cat's panting dead in its tracks.

"Oh. I'm sorry. Was my baby about to cum?" Sam asks mockingly, in a faux-tender voice. "Hmmm? What's that my little baby? Do you want Mama to make you cum? Hmm? You want Mama to keep fucking her little princess?"

Cat nods her head as a muffled "mmh" fails to pass through Sam's smothering hand.

Sam's other hand begins to slap Cat's tiny boobies. Cat whimpers under Mama's suffocating hand over her mouth and nose. Sam again starts pinching and pulling at Cat's nipples, twisting them tenderly.

Cat starts squirming. Her arms are still cuffed behind her back. She fidgets. The locks won't budge, of course. Cat feels helpless. Her thighs squeeze slightly, feeling Sam's strap-on dildo still inside of her vagina with every clenching movement. Sam's hand smother's Cat's face, pressing her head against the wet shower floor. Cat starts feeling the growing need to breathe again. She feels her chest and throat begin to tighten. She squirms harder. But she's trapped.

"MMMMHHH!" Cat begins to panic a little. Sam leans over, and begins to gently bite around Cat's nipples with her teeth. Sam tightens her clasped hand over Cat's airways a little more firmly. Cat closes her eyes, and begins thrusting her pelvis in desperation, feeling Sam's dildo digging into her deeper with each spasm. Cat's not strong enough to escape Sam's strong weight pressing into her. Cat's eyes roll in her head. She feels as if she is about to cum.

Suddenly, Sam lifts her hand off Cat's face. Cat's eyes open as she gasps hard for air. Her chest heaves up and down beneath Sam. Sam watches her slave helplessly trying to catch her breath. Sam places her hands on Cat's hips, waiting patiently for Cat's breathing to return to normal.

That intense urge to cum starts to dissipate slowly. Cat doesn't know how much more edging she can actually take. But she has to admit, Mistress Sam sure knows how to tease her sub, bringing her close to the edge, just to deny her a full orgasm. Cat knows she's gonna have to _earn_ this orgasm. That is, if Mama even lets her _have_ one at all. Either way, Cat's starting to think that when she finally _is_ allowed to have an orgasm, it's gonna be so powerful, so intense, she'll probably go to unconscious.

Cat bites her lip, gently closing her eyes, almost smiling, knowing that Sam knows just how to take care of her little kitty cat if she does go to unconscious.

Sam leans in forward. Cat hears Sam's warm breath coming in close right into her ear. Sam's sultry, breathy voice whispers menacingly, yet somehow lovingly;

"You're _fucked_ , little girl. You're _mine_ now. Mama's gonna make you cum so _hard_. You can't escape. Keep trying all you want, but you're _stuck_ here. You belong to _me_. You're _my_ little fuck-slave, and I'm gonna _hurt_ you. I'm gonna make you _suffer_. Do you understand?" Sam leaves a long wet lick in Cat's ear as a punctuation mark.

Cat flinhes, then nods her head... Half reluctantly, half in anticipation. Her breathing increases slightly. Her pelvis clenches a little. The urge to climax is slowly returning.

* * *

 **If Cat's got a fetish for getting bullied and manhandled, then who better to share an apartment with than Sam Puckett? These girls were just _made_ for eachother.**

 **Looks like Sam's getting Cat getting pretty close to the edge. She's gone so deep into her subspace, I doubt Cat could take much more arousal... Maybe enough for one more chapter...?**


	6. Chapter 6

**(Chapter 6)**

Sam pulls herself out of Cat's body and stands up. She picks her slave up off the floor by the arm and makes Cat kneel on the shower floor. Sam takes a seat in the corner of the shower. Her firm, erect strap-on penis popping outward and upward.

Sam guides Cat's body in snugly close to Sam's open crotch. Sam begins to play with Cat's wet hair, pullling it behind her ears, and with her other hand, guides Cat's head towards the strap on phallus.

With her hands still bound behind her back, Cat instinctively fills her own mouth with Sam's rubber dick, sucking it up and down. Sam's hands guides Cat's head up and down along the length of the dildo, before she guides Cat's head upward slowly towards the very tip. Cat's lips slurp shut as they slide up over the head, and pinch off with a tiny smack at the wet glistening tip before Cat pulls her head back gently away from Sam's toy.

Sam begins to unbuckle the strap-on dildo away from her body.

"Open wide." Sam commands, playfully. Cat obediently opens her mouth.

Sam picks up the strap-on with her hand, holding it like an American football, and guides the dildo into Cat's waiting mouth, pushing it in and out between Cat's lips, gradually filling her submissive slave girl's mouth deeper.

"Come on, girl, let's see some slobber." Cat begins to dribble down her chin, onto her chest and on to her kneeling thighs. "There ya go." Sam goes in a little deeper. Cat breathes through her nose and shuts her eyes.

Mistress Sam begins to playfully smack Cat's bound upper arms while still rhythmically sliding the dildo in Cat's warm wet mouth. She smacks Cat's breasts gently, and then begins giving gentle little smacks on the cheeks of Cat's face.

"Good girl. Keep going."

Cat dutifully complys, rocking her head back and forth, fellating the dildo deeply and more vigorously.

Sam really enjoys seeing Cat vulnerably, defenselesssly kneeling before her like this, with her hands locked behind her back, looking really silly slobbering all over herself, devouring the dildo that's in Mama's hand. That feeling of total control gets Sam feel really turned on. With her free hand, Sam reaches down to her own clit and begins to rub herself.

As she's devouring the dildo, Cat's eyes glance over at Sam's crotch, watching her blonde roommate masturbate in front of her. Cat closes her eyes. Cat really feels happy that Sam is enjoying herself. It is her birthday, after all. And even through all the torment she's been under, Cat still feels kind of proud that she is really pleasing her domme.

"Slobber more for me, girl." Sam commands with a smile. "Get nasty for Mama." Cat purposely slobbers more profusely. Her saliva dribbles all over the dildo 'til it drips from it, down Cat's chin, onto her thighs and to the shower floor. Cat opens her eyes. Sam is rubbing index finger over her own clitoris with a smooth circular motion. Cat sees Sam closing her eyes while biting her lip.

Cat feels the dildo being pulled right out of her mouth. Her drool drops down over her chin as Sam sets the strap-on dildo aside. Sam takes Cat by the head, and guides Cat's face in towards Mama's vulva. Sam slides her butt down a bit in her seat, pushing her vulva right up into Cat's face. Her hand presses the back of Cat's head more firmly into Sam's crotch.

Cat instinctively opens her mouth, taking Sam's clit and labia into her tongue, slobbering all over Sam's genitals. She can hear Sam's breathing getting heavier above her. Cat's tongue runs soft, warm, wet circles and figure-eights all over Sam's hood. Sam's fingers reach down to pull back her hood a bit. The tip of Cat's tongue tickles her mistress' little love bud repeatedly.

Mama can take a little more pressure than that, apparently. Sam thrusts her pelvis a little more firmly into Cat's face, and Cat's tongue pushes more firmly into Sam's clitoris.

"Awhh..." Sam gasps quickly. Sam's body flinches slightly, and then proceeds to push deeper into Cat's tongue again. Cat can feel Sam's weight throbbing and grinding against her tongue. "Mmmmmggg!" Cat hears Sam groan loudly.

Sam pushes Cat's head away, relieving the pressure. Sam repositions Cat's kneeling body down closer to the floor, until Cat's butt rests on the floor and her legs are tucked to her side. Sam stands up, pivots Cat's face upwards, and stands right over Cat's face. Her pussy hovers right before Cat's eyes.

"Give Mama a kiss." Cat complys, giving little lip kisses to Sam's vulva and inner thighs. "Good girl. Do you wanna make Mama cum?" Cat nods her head dutifully, but also happily.

Grabbing a handful of Cat's hair tightly, Sam slides her middle finger into Cat's mouth, sliding it in and out between Cat's wet lips, making her suck and slobber on it. Pulling her finger out of Cat's mouth, Sam sticks her own finger into her own pussy, and begins to fingerbang herself hard, right in Cat's face. With her hands still cuffed behind her back, Cat's little eyes can only watch on as Sam vigorously masturbates right in her roommate's face.

"Awwh, yeah! FUCK yeah!" yells Sam, as her grip on Cat's wet hair tightens up, pulling on it slightly.

Sam stops masturbating, and reaches over to the shower stand, and picks up a little key. Grabbing on to Cat's arms, Sam impatiently unlocks Cat's leather wrist cuffs, finally freeing her arms again.

Sam takes a seat in the corner of the shower, and shoves her little slave girl Cat's face back into her own pussy.

"Come on Cat, make Mama cum...hard! Hurry!"

Cat Valentine, on her knees, dutifully complies, vigorously sticking her tongue into Sam's wet, slippery pussy.

"Harder!"

Cat opens her mouth wider, and slobbers all over her roommate's vulva, painting it with broad strokes of her soft slippery tongue. Her little hands rest on Sam's thighs. She feels Sam grab a hold of her hands.

"Finger fuck me, Cat. Don't stop."

Cat slides a finger inside of Sam's body and fingerbangs her, while continuing to lick her clitoris.

Sam rests her leg over Cat's shoulder. Feeling really turned on and approaching her own erotic plateau, Sam instinctively begins to fondle the inside part of her own knee and thigh, squeezing and kneading that fleshy, personal erogenous zone of her leg with her own hand.

Sam feels she's fast approaching climax, feeling Cat's little fingers and tongue, busily working away. Sam takes a really deep breath, clenching and relaxing her pelvic muscles. Sam tilts her head back, and has an orgasm.

Regaining her composure, Sam stands up and once again locks up Cat's wrist cuffs behind her back. Sam takes the handheld shower into her hand, and turns on the water.

Sam holds Cat's head pressed against her bosom, and uses the handheld shower at full blast into Cat's pussy as steamy hot fog fills the bathroom. Cat's hair is matted down to her face and body. Sam feels Cat's wet, slippery body squirming against her grasp.

"How are you feeling, baby?" asks Sam. Cat tries to answer while breathing heavily.

"(gasps)...oh god. Make me cum."

"What's that, princess? Had enough? Do you think you need to use the safe word?"

Cat can't take any more teasing. "No. Make me cum, Sam. Please." Sam laughs gently.

"Awww..." Sam says in a soft, low voice. She kisses Cat around her ear. "Do you love Mama? Hmm?"

Cat nods.

"You need Mama to make you cum? Hmm?" Cat nods her head obediently.

Sam holds Cat's head up to her chest again, and continues the water-jet's pressing assault on Cat's piping-hot clit. Cat can feel herself about to orgasm.

Sam feels Cat's wet, slippery, body squirming and struggling against hers. Cat's body tenses up hard, and then seems to suddenly freeze still.  
Cat cums hard while in Sam's arms, her eyes rolling back in her head. Cat's lower body spasms in sharp convulsions.

CAT: "Mmmmpphhh! ... mmmmmmmm..."

Cat's body feels like it's completely relaxing. Her body feels as if it seems to melt, limply, sleepily, into Sam's strong, powerful embrace. Her head buries deep into Sam's bosom. Her breathing slows down and relaxes.

Sam turns off the water, and holds Cat lovingly in her arms. Sam's fingers gently reach for Cat's face and carresses her cheeks. Sam kisses Cat's cheeks genlty and affectionately. Cat can feel her friend's hands caressing her hair, back and shoulders.

Cat closes her eyes, and buries her nose deeper into Sam's breast. Cat feels a smile involuntarily growing across her face.


	7. Chapter 7

**(Chapter 7)**

The girls are lying under the warm covers in Sam's bed, holding eachother close. Sam leans in, giving Cat affectionate kisses on the cheek and forehead. Cat snuggles her head up against Sam's bosom. Sam begins gently caressing Cat's hair.

"Cat, that was freaking amazing."

Cat responds by kissing Sam's breast with affectionate little pecks.

"I gotta hand it to you," continues Sam, "You really played that submissive role like a champ. I didn't think you'd make it all the way without using that safeword."

"I could have gone longer, if you'd let me." responds Cat from Sam's bosom.

"...Whaaaaa? Jeez, There's a lot I don't know about you, huh Cat?"

"Probably not. For instance, Sam, do you know that I'm not just a sub, but actually a switch?"

"YOU? You think you can dish it out like me? PFFHAAA!" Sam laughs mockingly. Cat lifts her head off her lover's bosom and sits up in bed. Cat does not look amused.

"You do realize," notes Cat, "that someday, soon enough, it'll be my birthday, right?"

Sam's smile slowly fades "Yyyyeahh..."

Cat snickers mockingly, shaking her head. "Oh, how the tables will turn, Mama."

Sam just looks into Cat's eyes nervously. Cat's slowly shaking her head, looking serious.

"...How the tables will turn."

Sam gulps, nervously.

 **THE END.**

* * *

 **Perhaps the tables will turn sometime in a future story... Maybe Cat will give Sam her comeuppance in "Cat's Crazy Birthday", or "Cat's Kinky Birthday", or some crazy chizz like that. Who knows? 'Cuz Sam certainly doesn't. Stay tuned, weirdos...**

 **I hope you enjoyed this crazy story. I LOVE to hear constructive criticism and feedback so PLEASE tell me your opinions of the story, wether good or bad, it's fine I'd love the feedback. What did you think? Good? Bad? Awful? Were the chapters too long to read? Let me know so I can do better in the future : ) Thanks!**


End file.
